


Sunrise

by soulioli



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Mornings, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli
Summary: While on their honeymoon in Paris, Dorothea wakes up to watch the sunrise.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Sunrise

In June, Paris is delightful. 

It's not too hot, not too cold, and most importantly, there's lots of sunshine. While she loves to bathe in the sun's glow, there is something breathtaking about it's rise and fall. Therefore, on her first morning there, Dorothea wakes up at 6:45 in the morning to watch it rise. 

To anyone else, that would have likely been too early, but to someone who had been dreaming of the sight, the sunrise is at just the right time. 

The brunette wasted no time moving onto the balcony once she woke up, taking care not to make additional noise as she slipped on a robe and opened the door to the balcony. The balcony contained two chairs and a small table, perfect for looking out over the city. 

The first thing she notices as she sits down is that the city is quiet. It's not shocking; today is a Saturday, and if she weren't looking forward to seeing the sunrise so heavily, Dorothea is sure she would still be sleeping. 

Distantly, she can see a few bakeries opening their doors, which fills the cool morning air with a sweet smell. She looks around as the sky turns pink and orange, noticing how well they coordinate with the greens of the plant life around her. They mingle nicely, complimenting each other as if they're long lost friends at a party. 

Dorothea isn't a dramatic person, but as she looks around, she swears she could cry. It's so perfect that she wants to take a picture, but she doesn't dare move. 

She's so absorbed in the sunrise that she doesn't hear the balcony door opening and doesn't register that anyone is behind her until she feels two arms slide over her shoulders and a kiss on the top of her head. 

"You're up early," she comments, reaching to hold Edelgard's hands in her own. Her fingertips brush over the ring on her companion's finger. 

"I could say the same about you," she says softly, thumb gently running over Dorothea's ring. Butterflies erupt in her stomach, effectively distracting her from the sight before her. She looks up to see Edelgard's smiling face, brown eyes soft with a look that's all hers. 

"You didn't need to wake up for me," Dorothea murmurs. 

Edelgard retracts her arms slightly and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Well, I have trouble sleeping when you aren't with me." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," Edelgard says, letting her go. Dorothea watches as her white-blonde haired companion settles into a seat next to her and sighs. "I think this view is worth a little less sleep, don't you?" 

"Well, if you hadn't kept me up last night, then you wouldn't be tired." Dorothea teases, slipping her hand into Edelgard's own. Her heart leaps when she watches Edelgard's cheeks turn from pink to red. 

"I think we both contributed to that issue," she retorts. While it would likely sound angry to anyone else, there's an underlying current of affection that Dorothea doesn't miss as she hums in response. 

She goes back to watching the city as a comfortable silence takes over the space between them, stopping only to observe Edelgard from the corner of her eye.

Her companion's eyes are glued to the sky and the city, drinking it all in as if she'll never see it again. It's likely that she will, but that's beside the point. Sitting in that chair, she reminds Dorothea of her beauty without saying a word.

Her light hair is curled ever so slightly and her cheeks are full of color. It strikes Dorothea how gentle she looks, how she fits in with the sunrise. Staring at her is like staring at the sunrise - she's entranced. Staring at Edelgard makes her aware of everything and yet nothing at the same time. She feels light, like she could float away, but is all too aware of the weight of the ring on her finger. 

Like the sunrise, she is breathtaking. 

Dorothea inhales softly at the thought, drawing amethyst eyes toward her. "Is something wrong?" 

"Not at all," Dorothea says with a smile. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." 

Her wife looks down at their rings pointedly, and then looks to her with a smile. "I'm very lucky to have you as well. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with." 

"Are you sure about that?" Dorothea asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Edelgard gets halfway through an affirmative nod before she's cut off by a yawn. "Well, perhaps someone who sleeps in a little later." 

Dorothea's giggle is also cut off by a yawn, reminding her just how tired she is. "Maybe we should go back to bed, then." 

"Nonsense. We're already up. I'm sure the coffee here is strong enough to keep us going." 

The idea of adventure sounds very appealing, but Dorothea knows her wife (her  _ wife!!)  _ well enough to know that she would like to sleep just a little longer. She's likely only suggesting adventure for Dorothea, but it sounds appealing enough that she's torn. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" 

"Watching you enjoy the city is worth more than any amount of sleep," Edelgard insists, squeezing her hand. 

Warmth crawls over her face, leaving behind a smile. "Oh, alright. We should probably get ready first. I need a shower." 

"I do as well." 

"Oh? Does that mean you're offering to join me, Edie? How forward." 

"I'm not-!" 

"Just kidding," The brown eyed woman winks, laughing. "All jokes aside, though, you  _ are  _ joining me, right?"

"I'm considering it," Edelgard teases back. Dorothea pulls her features into a pout, staring at her wife. 

"Alright, alright. I yield. Lead the way." 

"With pleasure!" 

As Edelgard's laugh rings in her ears, Dorothea von Hresvelg considers herself the luckiest woman in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm entering the fire emblem fandom with almost a thousand words of dorothea being hopelessly in love with her wife, wow  
> i just really like the idea of these two as a pair! they're not my only ship, but they fit this imagery well and i really love them!!  
> if you like this, consider leaving some support and checking out my other stuff!! reviews are really appreciated!


End file.
